


Still I rise (from the ashes of my fear)

by themysteriouslou



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen, John better watch out, Leslie is ready to strangle a bitch, Takes place after "The Cleansing", originally written in Spanish by yours truly, poor Joey deserves a hug, pretentious titles are pretentious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysteriouslou/pseuds/themysteriouslou
Summary: Following a narrow escape from a possible confession, the deputy watches John's broadcast for the first time in a while.





	Still I rise (from the ashes of my fear)

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr: https://themysteriouslou.tumblr.com/post/179806508885/still-i-rise-from-the-ashes-of-my-fear

“ _We are all sinners, every one of us. You. Me. Even The Father knows deeply of sin. It’s a poison that clouds our minds…_ ”

It was the second time Leslie had listened to the broadcast, after having done it for the first time at the top of the radio tower on Dutch’s island.

She remembered it vaguely, as if it hadn’t taken place only a couple of weeks ago. In her memory, John Seed’s deep, deceptively quiet voice had reached her ears like a jolt to her twitching nerves, had managed to catch her attention and had paralyzed her in her place, trying to understand what he promised without hesitation (C _onfessions don’t work that way,_ she knew it perfectly well _. Then why do you say it, John, why are you doing this?)._

When the transmission stopped, Leslie found herself clutching the radio strongly, listening to Dutch’s instructions half-heartedly. She had understood the threat subtly hidden in that charismatic and hopeful speech. He knew that she was listening to him and was making her know that, sooner or later, she would confess. She would atone for her sins, whether she liked it or not.

However, this was the first time she watched the propaganda that John Seed had crafted with such care. Jumping from region to region had prevented her from staying in a specific place, avoiding each capture party as if they were the plague, causing panic and destruction in all the outposts that she liberated without bloodshed, trying to be as invisible as possible to the eyes of Seed family.

Needless to say, it didn’t work out in the end.

“ _… What if I told you, you could be free from sin? What if I told you that everything you ever dreamed could come true? What if I told you that everything could be overcome if you embrace an idea: That freedom from sin can come from the power of just word… YES. Yes, I am a sinner. Yes, I wish to be unburdened. Yes… I must be redeemed_.”

Her jaw clenched, but she didn’t look away from the TV, scrutinizing each of his movements carefully. He really believed in what he preached, he really believed that a single word would absolve a person’s sins. Leslie had known her fair share of over-the-top religious folk in her past, but this… this wasn’t something she anticipated.  

The blood in her veins nearly boiled when she watched Joey be pulled roughly to stand by his side, the sight enough to make her ball her fists in rage —heartbeat pounding violently in her ears, a pitter-pat so deafening it made her head ache— but she focused solely on the screen. She looked at the confident smirk on his face, at his clear blue eyes, at the gestures of his hands. The more she knew about her enemy, the quicker it would be to think of a way to defeat him.

“ _If you’re watching this,_ ” he said, emphasizing every word that came out of his mouth, “ _know that you have been selected. You will be cleansed. You will confess your sins, and you will be offered atonement._

“ _Don’t worry, you don’t have to do anything. We’ll come for you._

” _Welcome to Eden’s Gate.“_

The broadcast ended, static taking the place where John had been before. Leslie slowly stood up, without taking her eyes away from the small screen, her lips curving in a lopsided, wry smile.

"We’ll see, John,” she whispered. “We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW. It's not the best but I'm improving.  
> (Lou said, you know, like a liar).


End file.
